


Friendship of 6 years but still awkward(?)

by woominie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Childhood Friends, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shy Kang Yeosang, Smut, Top Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woominie/pseuds/woominie
Summary: Yeosang was simply trying to take a shower, but everything took an unexpected turn, when someone suddenly showed up.And now he’s faced with the part of himself he’s most ashamed of.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Friendship of 6 years but still awkward(?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is and ended work!  
> If you'd like to follow the progressive posting of my works (to comment and give me feedbacks during the process of writing), you can check my twt account @_woominie_ (〃ー〃)
> 
> Please note that english isn't my first language, and I haven't really studied it, so please be kind ಥ_ಥ

Yeosang drops his clothes on the floor, he’ll still have to wash them later, it doesn’t matter if they get dirt a little more; the water is already hot, so he get into the shower without hesitation.  
It’s been a week since his last time; he really doesn’t feel like he needs it, but his body apparently doesn’t seems to agree, it’s hard to be a man in his 20s. Usually people don’t think about things like that, but when you’re living with other 8 boys in a dormitory, your personal space and privacy are reduced to the bare minimum and you have to get used do it. So you start to plan every moment you can have by yourself, most of the times being the strictly necessary, but for Yeosang that wasn’t really a problem. He never really felt the need to do it, and since he began to live with so many people, that desire vanished almost completely, but his thoughts seems to have been washed away when the water reaches his blonde hair, with that little regrowth.  
Maybe they became too long? Maybe he has to cut them.  
His hand slowly grazes his belly, reaching for his member, he trembles a little, it was still cold compared to his pelvis. A sigh before grabbing it, it’s really that hard for him?  
But talking about hard, he already is.

“Oh- it’s busy” he says when someone, probably Mingi, entered the bathroom.  
Had he forgotten to lock the door?   
“Sorryyy, I didn’t heard the water!”. Mingi, indeed.  
He’d better hurry up, before someone else enters the bathroom.  
He really doesn’t even thinks something in particular while doing it, but it seems to work. He leans with his forearm on the wall, and rest his forehead too. His breathing starts to get heavier, even if he has just begun; the good thing of touching himself only once in a week is that he can finish quickly. His legs are already shaking, it’s so uncomfortable to jerk off in the shower.  
Little whines starts to come out from his lips, Yeosang hates this side of him, it’s so awkward; so he bites them, he doesn’t wants to be loud, it would be really embarrassing. He’s the only one that no one has never caught jacking, in fact they’re really curious about it: does he actually do it?  
Even Wooyoung, the one that knows him the most, has never caught him in the act, even if… Yeosang suddenly starts to think to that time Wooyoung’s made him that indecent proposal.  
“Should we jerk off each other?”  
A louder moan gets out from his mouth, but he rapidly cover it. What the hell just happened?  
He stops for a moment, that was really close. He was about to cum thinking about Wooyoung?  
It couldn't be possible, only the thought of a similar thing made him more sensible? In fact, Yeosang thinks he even felt... aroused.

He give it another try, his hand now with determination quickly reaches his erection, and starts again to jerk off.  
Now he's trying something new, he's trying to think about something specific, as the Wooyoung's proposal. He's vividly imagining it, on their dormitory bedroom, in Yeosang's bed with his white blankets, with that pleasant clean scent, that makes him feel so comfortable. Wooyoung is kissing his neck, moving apart Yeosang's long hair with his nose, that gently touches his skin.  
He reaches for the ear, while a hand is sliding to Yeosang's pelvis, sticking gently under his pants, and then lightly starts to rub Yeosang's erection over his underwear.  
Yeosang is whining, not only in his fantasy, but even under the shower, but something, or better someone, made him return to reality.  
The shower curtain suddenly opens and reveals a naked Wooyoung, ready to enter the shower, that bounces at the view of Yeosang doing… what he was doing.  
Yeosang immediately takes off his hand from his erection and turns his face to the wall, he really couldn’t watch Wooyoung in the eyes.  
“W-what are you doing?! Get off!” his heartbeat increased dramatically, turning his face and even his ears visibly red, especially through his blonde hair; a hand on his chest as it has to calm down his heart.  
Why him? Why right now? That’s the karma, Yeosang is sure about that.

Yeosang doesn’t receive an answer, instead he could clearly feel that Wooyoung is too close, and still naked.  
“I didn’t wanted to interrupt you...” he says closing the curtain behind him.  
“But that’s totally fine, cmon! We all have done this before in this shower, once someone even left it dirty… But that wasn’t me!” he says laughing and shaking his hands.  
That’s really Wooyoung, gosh.  
“But don’t think about it, for real! It’s funny because I didn’t even thought that you really do… you know, right?” he continues, laughing and laughing. He really finds this so funny?  
Yeosang simply wants to bury himself alive.  
“Since I’m here, and this has happened, what about do the shower together?”   
Yeosang really couldn’t believe in what he just heard. Do the shower together? In that circumstances?!  
“W-what are you saying, we’ve never had a shower together… and this shouldn’t have happened”, Yeosang is really trying to don’t show his embarrassment, and mostly shame for what he was doing, furthermore thinking about him.  
“And you should have locked the door”  
“And YOU should have thought that someone was having a shower! What are we talking about?!”

Wooyoung is really, really, too close; they decided to use a curtain to avoid awkward situations when someone enters the bathroom while somebody was doing a shower, like before with Mingi, but the area delimited by the curtain was really small, suitable just for one person, so Wooyoung is literally on Yeosang’s body.  
“You know that I really don’t care about it”  
“YOU maybe don’t, but I-”  
Wooyoung leans over Yeosang to reach the shampoo, and he could clearly see that his friend was still hard, his face totally red. Yeosang quickly covers his face with hands; he couldn’t believe it, he was covering his face instead of his boner?  
Wooyoung doesn’t know what to do, he knew that Yeosang was having a shower, and that the door was unlocked, he really just wanted to shower with him, without a specific purpose, he just wanted to. He’s already showered with San, Mingi, Yunho and Seonghwa, even if that was really difficult, and dangerous for his safety, the older kept to push him away on the wet floor, he could have slipped and gotten hurt! In fact the day after the hyung gave his excuses to Wooyoung, as long as he would never try again to shower with him.

“Yeosang...” Wooyoung rests his chest on Yeosang’s back, placing his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder.  
“Maybe can I...” his voice was, for real, simply sweet.  
Wooyoung’s hand tries to reach the blonde’s pelvis, he was sure that he’d try to stop him, but apparently keep covering his face was more important. He grabs his erection and Yeosang suddenly seems to lose balance, slamming his body over the wall, making him have chills, the wall was too cold compared to his body, gotten hotter by the water; a whine comes out from his lips.  
“Oh sorry, maybe it’s fault of my weight...” Wooyoung is still over his back, without moving a muscle.  
“N-no! It’s not-” but he stops when Wooyoung’s hand starts to moving.  
“That’s… that’s a thing that lovers do, we can’t...” but a moan already left his mouth, that he quickly covers.  
“Only lovers?!” Wooyoung can’t help but laugh.  
“Not only lovers do this, you know, don’t make the child, you’ve done this before with others”  
“But not with a friend like you...” his hand reaches the Wooyoung’s one, but not to stop it, only to hold it.  
“That doesn’t matter, it’s only to have some fun, don’t be such a virgin-like” Wooyoung’s strokes starts to get more intense.  
He suddenly starts to kiss his neck, moving apart Yeosang's hair with his nose, just like Yeosang has imagined few moment before. This really turned him on more.  
“Mmh? You’re even harder? From my kisses?”  
“W-what are you talking about! A-actually, let’s end this here!”  
“Do you wanna really to stop this? I’m not gonna continue this if you don’t want to, for real. So please, just tell me” Wooyoung’s voice seemed worried, and he immediately stops; Yeosang really felt so reassured from it, but he doesn’t give a response.  
“So?” Wooyoung asks, starting to raise his hand, but Yeosang’s one, that was simply resting on that big hand, didn’t allow it.  
“Well… a-actually… we can go on… just if you want!”  
Wooyoung giggles a little; Yeosang was, for sure, pretty unique.

Wooyoung’s lips begins again to leave sweet and soft kisses on the other’s neck. His lips are so soft, and warm, Yeosang simply loves this feeling, to the point that just from that innocent kisses he starts to get really, really, aroused.  
“You seem just truly love my kisses” Wooyoung giggles again, and with his other hand reaches Yeosang’s chest. Even if their height was almost the same, Wooyoung’s body was for sure bigger than Yeosang’s one, just looking at their hands every person could notice that; moreover recently Wooyoung has tanned a little, especially compared with the candid skin of Yeosang. Their bodies, over the white tiled wall, were simply a feast for the eyes.  
Wooyoung teases the other’s peachy nipple; Yeosang whines as never before, he’s feeling like dying, from embarrassment and pleasure. For sure, being touched is way better than touch yourself alone.  
The condense on the wall procured by the heavy breathing of Yeosang was starting to slide down as drops, next to Yeosang’s hands that just leaned on the wall, his legs weren’t able anymore to hold his body, that trembles at the wise touch of Wooyoung.  
“W-Wooyoung...”  
“Mh? What?” he answers, Yeosang totally loves the feeling of the succession of hot and cold air, caused by the heavy breathing of Wooyoung on his neck.  
“You just wanted to moan my name?” he adds, laughing a little, when he doesn’t receive a response.  
Wooyoung’s hand goes gently to Yeosang’s head, making it rest on his shoulder, caressing his red cheek, now with the head backward he’s able to look him in his face.  
“Are you about to come?”  
“W-Wooyoung, I-”  
Yeosang’s hands went over Wooyoung’s ones, resting all his weight over him. He totally rely on Wooyoung while cumming on his hand, but his eyes weren’t able to look at him, so he kept them closed as hard as he could, but Wooyoung’s ones were fixed on Yeosang face, he couldn’t think of anything else, even in a situation like that, he was only enchanted by the stunning facial expressions of Yeosang, totally new for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've appreciated, even just a little bit this small one-shot, would you like to give me a comment?  
> I'd like to know what you liked and eventually what you haven't, to improve myself ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
> Thank you so much for giving me some of your time ❤


End file.
